The Rich and Poor
by pockyheart
Summary: Sakura has never been very fortunate with money, but when she recieves a scholarship to a private school, she gladly accepts. Little does she know the school will be tougher then it seems, and the people even worse.
1. Moving In

The Rich and Poor  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura characters!

AN: Please review and tell me what you think after reading!

* * *

Moving in  
  
"Would this be the fourth or the fifth time we've moved?" a girl asked irritated.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Sakura. And it's the fifth." Touya answered as he and Sakura eyed their new home.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is a very poor child. Her family has always struggled with money, and they moved frequently because the landlord would usually raise the rent. Moving from shelters to basements, Sakura never really minded. It was her education that crossed her mind and haunted her thoughts at night.  
  
Sakura was a straight A student no matter what school she changed to. Her intelligence was partly due to her father, who used to give her lessons when she was a little girl and read to her. But Mr.Kinomoto had gone away on a business trip, and had never been heard of afterwards. Her mother passed away from an illness years ago, so Sakura's only family was her older brother Touya.  
  
This time Sakura and Touya had moved into a small basement. The place contained two bedrooms, one washroom and one main room. It was pretty plain, but it was super cheap and affordable. Touya was the only one old enough to work, so there wasn't a lot to spend on.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep." Sakura yawned. She went into her small room and changed into her pajamas. She was about to climb into the lumpy bed when she caught her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Sakura stared at a twelve-year-old girl with shoulder length auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. 'I could've been prettier.' thought Sakura. 'If only I didn't look so tired all the time.' she sighed climbing into bed and pulling the thin blankets over her. 'I'll unpack my stuff tomorrow.'

* * *

"Come on Sakura wake up!" Touya said shaking Sakura from her sleep. "You'll be late for your classes." he added. Immediately Sakura sat up and stared wide eyed. Touya chuckled and left the room as Sakura changed into her school uniform and raced to find her book bag and homework.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Sakura called from her room. As soon as Sakura was done gathering her things she raced out the door. "Never mind I'll eat something at school."  
  
Sakura ran down the streets. "Come on I can't be late I just can't." she murmured in frustration turning the corner and running up the school steps. Sakura ran down the hallway past other children to her class room and then stopped abruptly in the doorway. "Yes I'm on time!" Sakura danced to her seat happily.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto please report to the principle's office." the loud speaker went on. Sakura groaned.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Sakura asked uneasily as she entered the office. Ms.Lalaine a.k.a the principle shook her head no and gestured for Sakura to sit down. Sakura sat down cautiously and started fidgeting with her bracelet.  
  
"Looking through your records I've seen that you've been doing very well in school." Ms.Lalaine mused pointing to a thick file. Sakura nodded still cautious.  
  
"The teachers and I don't think you're being challenged enough, so we think we should enroll you into a different school where the learning curriculum is a bit tougher." Ms.Lalained said. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but she put her hand up to silence her.  
  
"We also see from your record that you have moved numerous times and that you've had a bit of trouble with money. So the school is paying for you to go. Yes, a scholarship. We really want you to go to Bayview Private School as it will teach you much more there then here and we think it'll help your learning career greatly. What do you think of this opportunity?" Ms.Lalaine questioned.  
  
Sakura had her mouth hanging open. "You mean Touya won't have to pay for school anymore? That would be great I would certainly accept now there's more money for food!" Sakura began jumping up and down practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
The principle chuckled. "Yes I suppose so. Well hear is your new school uniform and schedule, you will begin classes tomorrow at Bayview Private School. It's located at 323 Blue Elm street." she scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed Sakura all the items. Sakura nodded grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"But be careful Sakura. It will be hard work, and some children their aren't that disciplined." Ms.Lalaine warned.

* * *

"TOUYA TOUYA TOUYAAAAA!!!" Sakura screamed when she got home that day.  
  
Touya popped his head from out of his room. "What did someone hurt you today? If they did they're going to get it." Touya said clenching his fist and motioning a punch at an invisible person.  
  
"Nooo... I got a scholarship to a private school so now you don't need to pay for my school anymore!" Sakura hugged her brother. Touya seemed near tears.  
  
"I always knew you were one smart ass. Now we'll have more money! There's hope for us yet!" Touya said happily. Sakura smiled.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" she wondered.  
  
"Um... here you go." Touya said handing her an apple.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura said rushing into her room and closing the door. She began munching on her apple as she did her homework humming peacefully. After awhile she took a break from homework and began unpacking her things from boxes. Sakura didn't own much, a few tattered toys and books but that was all. She didn't wear make up, and she didn't have any jewelry except for a small gold necklace and an old bracelet that used to be her mother's.  
  
After taking her last book out from the box she accidentally knocked another book open. As Sakura leaned over to pick it up, she noticed it was an old photo album. The pages were open to a picture of a young Sakura and Touya, and two smiling parents. Sakura shut the album before she started crying. She did her homework to try and clear her mind off things.


	2. Where am I going?

"Hey are you sure you don't want me going in that school with you. There'll probably be a bunch of sly jerks just itching to get beaten up..." Touya trailed off worriedly as Touya and Sakura walked up the stone steps of Bayview Private School. The large, ok massive building was completely grey with large dull windows that were impossible to look through.

"Don't worry Touya! I'm grown up. I'll be just like Mom, fighting until the end!" Sakura said defiantly.

"The end, that's what I'm afraid of." Touya mumbled sadly.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Sakura asked innocently.

"Nothing nothing come on let's get to the office quickly I don't want you late on your first day." Touya smiled and heaved the heavy double doors open.

"Touya look! The ceiling! It's so high! Higher then the gym ceiling at my old school!" Sakura pointed. Touya looked slightly annoyed but laughed at his sister's childish behaviour. Touya then bent down to Sakura's level and looked her in the eye.

"Sakura, you have to promise me something." Touya whispered.

"Uhm yeah ok sure what?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"Do not tell anyone where we live or what school you used to go to. Promise me that you won't tell anyone anything. It will be even more dangerous here if you reveal such information. The kids that go to this damned school won't be so friendly once they found out. What a bunch of shallow bi-" Touya said before Sakura cutted him off.

"OK Touya I understand. It's sad though at my old school people didn't care. I don't know why I have to be so different to all the people here. Touya I don't care if people know I'm poor. I don't care. That's how I live. So what? I'm not ashamed, maybe you are, but you need to move on! I know what this is all about." Sakura's eyes darkened. Touya glared at Sakura before silently walking out of the school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My first class I can do this yes I can." Sakura murmured standing in front of Room 114. 'The door's closed maybe I should knock?' wondered Sakura.

knock knock

Sakura waited patiently for the teacher or a student or anybody to answer the door. But after five minutes Sakura gave up. Turning around to go home Sakura came face to face with a weary amethyst eyed girl. The girl was staring intently at Sakura in deep thought.

'Oh my gosh she's going to burn a hole through my head oh my oh my Touya help me!!!' Sakura silently prayed in her head.

"Oh hello I never knew that you were here to help set up the auditorium as well. Follow me I need all the help I can get." the girl smiled and pulled Sakura by the arm down the hallway.

"But wait I wasn't going to..." Sakura said bewildered. 'Who is this girl? And why is she making me follow her?!?!' Questions swirled inside Sakura's head as the mysterious amethyst eyed girl continued to lead Sakura down the hallways. Abruptly the girl stopped and pushed open a large red door. The girl and Sakura walked in. Sakura gasped at the sight.

Hundreds and hundreds of chairs in rows and large red curtains, a very large stage and enormous lights. Not to mention the highest ceiling Sakura had ever saw. 'Holy crap this place looks bigger then a skyscraper!' Sakura thought still standing with her mouth wide open.

"Come on hurry up!" the mysterious girl called out to Sakura.

"Hey Tomoyo glad you could make it. Who're you talking to?" a boy suddenly appeared in front of the velvet curtains. With his navy blue hair and glasses, as well as that sly look he had, Sakura thought he resembled the cheschire cat from "Alice in Wonderland."

The boy then slowly approached the girl named Tomoyo and gave her a quizzical look.

"Don't worry Eriol. she's just here to help set up the auditorium." Tomoyo waved her hand as if it weren't a big deal. The boy named Eriol averted his gaze to Sakura and for the second time this morning Sakura felt the uneasy feeling as someone stared at her. Having finally found her voice, Sakura spoke up.

"I'm new here at the school. I was about to go to class but then....Tomoyo is it? Yeah she pulled me over here assuming I was going to help her erm..set up the auditorium or whatever." Sakura said sheepishly. Eriol's eyes danced and Tomoyo looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I saw you this morning when you came into the school and I just thought since you were standing, waiting in front of the music room that you were waiting for Mrs.Robertson to come and lead you to the audi-.... ah nevermind that I'm so sorry!!" Tomoyo said frantically holding her hands together in a pleading well. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Uhm it's ok I suppose. I still want to help you do whatever you guys are doing! Ehehe... wait doesn't class start yet?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well actually not until another hour. Maybe we should show you around the school after we're finished so then you don't end up coming here an hour early and mistaking the music room for you're homeroom..." Eriol chuckled. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Ok so let's get started!" Eriol declared running down and disappearing behind the stage.

"Yup let's go! Oh wait Sakura before we start who was that really hot guy you were with this morning?!!? The tall one who you were talking to! He looked soo cool and mysterious and yet maybe he's one of them quiet sensitive guys I could go with that..." Tomoyo went on and on and on. Sakura stared at Tomoyo scratching her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut your trap Eriol I'm trying to show Sakura where everything is. Ok this is cafeteria one, and the one across from it is cafeteria 2. Never I mean never go in cafeteria 1, even though the food smells great it's restricted to the 8th graders! Go in there and I'll be saying it was nice knowing you. Cafeteria 2 has great soup on Monday's, but not on Thursday so you've been warned. Next is the classrooms. That one is room 114, that's 115, that's 116...." Tomoyo talked on and on and on like a, well, bubbly 12 year old girl who's had too much coffee. 

It was hard to tell if Sakura was processing any of the information that Tomoyo was giving her. Eriol caught Sakura's anxious eyes and whispered "It will get easier as the days go buy." Sakura nodded slightly reassured. Tomoyo finally stopped and twirled around facing Sakura.

"I just remembered! You haven't even met Li yet! How rude of us he must be all pissed off at Eriol and I for not meeting him at the cherry blossom tree but that's ok come one let's go!" Tomoyo giggled dashing off. Eriol shrugged and ran after Tomoyo. Sakura stood there at the spot blinking.

"Uhm...Oh YEAH WAIT FOR ME THOUGH!!!" Sakura yelled when she realized she was supposed to follow them. 


	3. Meeting the Li's

The Rich and Poor

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura characters!

AN: La de da.. Yes, after one year, I'm updating! I know, it's shocking haha.

Meeting the Li's

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol continued to run through the halls, past other students and out the doors. They then fled like a flock of birds across campus and abruptly stopped in front of a cherry blossom tree where a bold teenager stood there defiantly.

"Tsk tsk. You guys are 13 minutes 20 seconds and 48 milliseconds late." Syaoran glared at Tomoyo and Eriol before turning off his stop watch.

"Well it wasn't our fault Mr. I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass-all-the-time! We were showing Sakura around the school!" Tomoyo glared forcefully at Syaoran.

Syaoran, now noticing Sakura's presence, averted his gaze to the small girl standing behind Tomoyo fearfully. Eriol was also hiding behind Tomoyo. When Syaoran was mad, no one could stop him.Syaoran walked slowly up to Sakura and stared her in the eye. Sakura, having had much experience at glaring with her brother Touya, squinted her eyes and clenched her teeth. After five straight minutes of intense glaring, Syaoran broke the staring and held out his hand.

"Syaoran Li." he greeted. Sakura shook his hand.

"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said smiling.

While this quiet exchange was happening Eriol and Tomoyo were standing by the side lines, their eyes bulging and their mouths hanging wide open in complete, utter astonishment.

"Did you see that," Eriol whispered. "Li just shook her hand, just like **that**!"

Tomoyo nodded her head a few times enthusiastically. "Amazing, he didn't yell or scream or anything!" she murmered still having her eyes glued to the scene.

_BRING BRING _

"AHH IT'S TIME FOR CLASS!" Sakura screeched, running off to her homeroom leaving a fine trail of dust and dirt behind her.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran stared at her retreating figure.

And then facefault.

**Sakura's Homeroom**

Sakura's new private school was huge, and therefor due to it's large population, she was seperated from hew newly found friends. As Sakura cautiously entered her classroom, every student's head turned to stare at the newcomer.

"Looks like easy prey." a few girls muttered staring menacingly at Sakura.

"She looks gross." a few guys said turning their gazes to look at the popular girls instead.

Sakura brushed off these comments and headed towards the first seat she saw. Suddenly a girl stood up, walked over to Sakura and blocked her way.

"Sorry, this seat's **occupied**." the girl said, emphasizing the last word. Sakura shrugged and walked to the desk right beside it.

"Nu-uh, this seat's occupied as well." the girl laughed. A few other students began to snicker and laugh at Sakura. Sakura looked helplessly around the classroom. She wasn't used to being picked on, usually Sakura got along very well with her classmates.

"Hmm, let's see," the girl who had blocked Sakura's way began circling around her.

"Tattered uniform, disgusting hair, hand-me-down bookbag.." the girl mused, holding up Sakura's bookbag up for everyone to laugh at.

"Why, you **must** be from the** poor **part of town. I wonder why they keep allowing such gross students like you at **our **school. Unless... why of course! You must be on scholarship. So you're a nerd too! Ahaha!" the girl continued to laugh, along with the whole class now. Sakura looked down at her shoes ashamed. Fortunately, the professor walked in at that moment.

"Meiling Li, sit down!" the teacher ordered at the girl who had been bullying Sakura. Meiling rolled her eyes. As she walked past Sakura, she deliberately pushed her shoulder forcefully against Sakura's.

"You got lucky this time. But next time, I won't let such filth get away unharmed. Consider this your warning bitch. Go back to skid row or something, you're not wanted here." Meiling whispered cruelly into Sakura's ear. Sakura shuddered.

'This, is so not good.' Sakura thought worriedly.

**Lunchtime**

Sakura was standing beside the sink in the washroom trying to wash to gum out of her hair.

All during class, Meiling and her cronies has done everything to get Sakura in trouble. They threw paper airplanes at her, got scissors and tried to cut her hair, put gum in her hair, throw her notebooks on the floor. Even though Sakura was an A student, she still had much, much difficulty with all the distractions. And to make matters worse, when the sensei questioned who was making all the noise, all of Sakura's classmates blamed it on Sakura. Now Sakura had a weeks detention after school copying pages out of a dictionary and scrubbing the washrooms clean.

Sakura almost cried in frustration. It was completely Meiling's fault that she was in all this trouble, and it was only her first day! Sakura began regretting what would be in store for her tomorrow.

Realizing that water doesn't help get gum out of hair, Sakura reached into her schoolbag and pulled out a pair of scissors. After thoroughly examining them in the light, she held the scissors close to her hair and c-

"SAKURA WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" Tomoyo had suddenly burst into the washroom, panting and staring at the scissors in her hands.

"YOU WEREN'T CUTTING YOURSELF WERE YOU?OH MY GOSH!" Tomoyo shrieked. Sakura stared skeptically at her friend before showing Tomoyo her hair.

"Gum. Meiling Li. My hair. Be a genious and please, enlighten me Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said sarcastically still holding the scissors in her hands. Tomoyo gasped.

"You mean to say that, that bitch put gum in your hair? Damn Sakura, I'm surprised she didn't jump you! You got off easy considering..." Tomoyo trailed off her mind lost in her thoughts. Sakura glared murderously at Tomoyo. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and sweatdropped.

"Oh yes.. your hair.. I can fix that in a jiffy." Tomoyo began pulling out strange looking bottles from her bag. Sakura backed away into the wall holding her hair horrified.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura thought staring at the strange concotions.


End file.
